


Victor x OC: Prima Ballarina

by kawaiimuffin2091



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coach Victor Nikiforov, F/M, Ice Skating, Innocent Katsuki Yuuri, Multi, ballarina, cuteness, innocent yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiimuffin2091/pseuds/kawaiimuffin2091
Summary: Victor has come to japan and has fallen for yuri katsukis sister and yurio has also found love





	Victor x OC: Prima Ballarina

Rosa was sitting in the hot springs relaxing after a hard day of training with minako sensei then going to the rink to practise there. She let out a sigh. Today had been so hard. Soon after she got out of the hot springs and got dressed only to hear Yuuri screaming. “YUURI!” you ran into the room he was in to find him backed against the wall. “Konichiwa Viktor are you the one making my brother flustered” he smiled and shrugged his shoulders playfully as he stood up. “Here yuuri” Rosa put her hand out for him “you always get flustered easily” the older female laughed “SIS! REALLY IN FRONT OF MY IDOL” she laughed “Gomen Gomen” she said bowing bust still laughing. Yuuri crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks. “Your cute when your nervous yuuuuriii” his sister said hugging him. Victor smiled at the pair “so this is your sister” she nodded and smiled. She let go of the flustered Yuuri “konichiwa i'm Rosa Katsuki i'm 27 years old and love ice skating and ballet” she said all in one breath. Victor smiled “Konichiwa rosa i'm Victor Nikiforov i'm a 5 time gold medalist and i'm also 27” the female smiled. Just then she had an idea “please try our pork cutlet bowl” she said grabbing his hand and leading him to the kitchen “i'll show you how to make it so if you go back to russia you can show it to everyone” victor smiled and pulled the girl into a hug. Normally girls would be fangirling over him not embracing him as a friend. Rosa sighed “please don't leave” rosa said quietly but loud enough for victor to hear he pulled away but still held onto her “i will never leave you or yuuri” he said lifting her chin up and smiling. 6 months later. “Yuuri!” Rosa yelled and looked curious then had an idea “YURIO!” the russian punk ran out at her furious “IT'S NOT YURIO IT'S YURI” the japanese female laughed and clutched her stomach when she had calmed down she asked “where is yuuri and victor kun” yurio shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his phone “pork cutlets probably training and the old man is probably sleeping” Rosa nodded at this new information “hm shouldn't you be practicing you Love:Agape routine you need to get better at expressing Agape maybe we should go the the waterfall that always helps me think” for once someone was being nice to him “ok i'll give it a shot” she grabbed her car keys and her coat “not coming yuri” he was just standing there. Just then Rosas sister Amber stepped out of her room and nearly dropped her phone “NO WAY YURI PLISETSKY” the 15 year old girl would scream. “Amber he gets enough attention now lea--” yuri shoved her out of the way. “Your a fan” the girl blushed and nodded “i also may have a major crush on you” yuri scoffed and looked the other way blushing. Just then Yurio hugged my sister then kissed her “i may have a crush on you as well the six months ive been here all I could think of is when i first saw you. You were helping run the hot springs and i didn't have the courage to talk to you” Amber blushed at the confession and Rosa cleared her throat “ok love birds break it up” victors voice came and rosa laughed'' I have to admit that was cute!” rosa squealed

**Author's Note:**

> i will update


End file.
